an new night
by AmidaMaruEnjoysFarming
Summary: Joy why did your mother name you that Aido asked her well can't you see i' full of it she shouted at him. an new stroy of vampire knight
1. last day

**_i was real sick an few weeks ago and i was reading the Vampire knight book and i had an dream it was real cool there are an few new people and the story real from there POVthere names are Abbie Joy and Alice i real love it and don't be wroiedd every still in it:)_**

o i want to go down here Abbie shouted running down an Drake ally come back Abbie Joy shouted Alice will get angry if we run away gene Joy called after her Alice was after going into an shop to get an book o my god Joy come here Abbie shouted to Joy from down the ally Joy looked around her ok but fast she run down to her Friend Abbie look she said they looked around an coner there was an man he was very beautifully and real tall he had red eyes i thick he an vim pare Abbie whispered to Joy don't be silly Abbie vampires are not real Joy told her pulling an lock of hair be hide her ear then the man turned around his white hair covering his eye's hello girls he said smiling at them the girls came around from the coiner so what your girls names he asked Abbie and Joy theytold him he laugh they looked at each other are you ok Joy asked the man i was guest ticking the man jumped he grad Abbie arm pushing her ageist an wall he bite her neck Joy didn't know what to do she couldn't move the man pulled away from Abbie neck he bite his own hand he put to Abbie mouth Derrick he told her Abbie did what the man was telling her to do he let her fall to the wet cold ground he turned and smile at Joy your next he said Joy turned to run away but he grad her and bit her neck she cried out.

Joy Abbie Alice walking out of the shop o great they run off Gene she thought she began to walk home i tack the Ally she thought walking down there she looked down at the back of her book then she turned the coiner she fell over something she fell to the ground she looked up then she saw Abbie and Joy on the ground next to each other there neck cover in blood she got to her feet and ran o my god vampires she cried.

Abbie and Joy lay on the ground they thought they where going to died they someone came walking down the Ally o no he said he ran to them kneeling to them girls he said can you hear me? Abbie opened her eye's Joy turned to face him it will be ok he told them Kaname the man shouted then an other man came down to the girls this isn't good they drick his blood Ichijo told Kaname well it look like Cross it getting to more Vampires Kaname said they picked the girls of the ground both girls fell under into the deep deep drack they did know it but they had lived there last days as human on October 30.

Joy opened her eye's she was in an drake room she seat up looking around her she was by herself Abbie she cried out her neck hurt like hell she got of the bed she looked around the window she heard someone come down the hall she jumped into the bed closing her eye's pulling the blanket around her she heard voice out side her door i tack Joy you Abbie ok the door opened she turned her head into the pillow she flee the person seat next to her on the bed Joy i know your awake the voice said she didn't move Joy the voice said Gene.

Abbie had been aweck for hours but han't moive when she heard her door opened she didn't close her eye's the man seat next to her Hello Abbie he said where are am i she asked he smiled at her pushing an lock of her out of eye's your at Cross he told her.


	2. HELP ME!

Joy Abbie shouted jumping off the bed running for the door she tried to open it but an hand stop her from doing that now Abbie Kaname said she tried to pull the door open Joy help me she cried stop your fine here this is your home now Kaname told her she stop trying to pull the door open when you put it like that she strayed they she ran to the window she opened it she was about to jump but Kaname grad her leg she was have way out the window have way me help me Joy she shouted as loud as she could Abbie? she heard Joy say she looked down Joy was looking up at her from the window below.

Abbie looked at Joy what are you doing? Joy asked Abbie noting she told her then she saw someone lean out the window with Joy look out Abbie shouted but Joy just rolled her eyes i be up in an minute she said no Abbie strayed but Joy was gone Kaname pulled her back in i can see you be an hard case he sad then left the room Abbie seat on the ground then Joy walked in Joy Abbie cried jumping of the ground running over to Joy to huge her what going on she asked Joy.

Joy push Abbie away she looked at her we're vampires now she told her Abbie drop her hands from Joys shoulder no real she laugh Abbie I'm tell you the Truth Joy told Abbie Joy walked into the room this is our new life now she told Abbie seating on the bed well when you put it like that Abbie strayed then went running from the room shouting help me Abbie she could Joy calling after her but she ran she got hit in the face with an door she fell to the ground i'm so sorry an guy said bending down she looked up vampire she cried running Gene she found an stairs case she ran down them she saw an door down them she just ran out the door she could still hear Joy calling after her.

Joy stood at the top of the stairs case Abbie she whispered she looked around all of the people in the room here looking at her shit Joy thought she hate being the center of attention on like her best Friends Abbie who which she could still hear shouting Joy sighed walking back the hall Joy looked in the mirror she looked the same her eyes there weren't green they where light blue all most white what the fu... she strayed but then she heard someone stop be hide her she saw an boy around 17 he had white hair he was wearing an black uniform he put something ageist Joy forehead she looked up it was a...GUN she jumped back who are you he asked her holing the gun up to her.

Abbie ran shouted thrown the Cross school grounds like a crazy person who had...wow she said Abbie had fell over her own feet she pushed her self up her kneel of bleeding great she said wiping her knee when someone seat next to her she looked up to see an girl with shoulder light brown hair are you ok she asked do you know where vampi..she starred but Yukki had put her hand over Abbie mouth how do you know that she whispered Abbie pulling Yukki hand away from her mouth i am one she laugh the girl helped her off the ground Abbie crossed her arms when Yukki strayed pulling her across the school grounds.

Loy was pressed up ageist the wall looking death in the face and she didn't like it why are you trying to kill me she asked who are you he asked gene Joyann Nought but every one calls me Joy she told him he put his gun away where the other one Abagael she asked Joy sighed Abbie was the person running down the stairs shouting help me she told him what your name she asked him Zero he answered Zero she said smiling but he walked down the hall Joy walked out to go look looking for Abbie when she saw her be pulled in by an girl Joy Abbie shouted running over to huge her Joy sighed putting her hand on Abbie back.


	3. do you belive in the big Chsees

Hay looked at this Abbie shouted running down the hall to Joy bedroom she opened the door falling in seating on her bed what Joy asked pulling the pillow of her head she looked up to see Abbie right above hers Joy felling back into the bed do you believe in the big cheese she asked her looking down FUCK it Abbie it two o'clock in the day we're vampires now we sleep in the day Joy told her but Abbie stood there and asked gene do you believe in the big cheese she saw Joy face go red then the next thing she know she was in the hall with Joy door slamming closed.

Abbie walked around the house she been here two weeks now but they said Abagael Joyann we have to make sure that you two will not hurt people the headmaster told them Abbie had jump up and said i never hurt anyone in my life in my life why would i strayed now she told him Joy strayed brushed out laugh-ting be hide her Kaname looking down at her WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU Abbie shouted at her grabbing an book throwing it Joy laugh harder when it all most hit Kaname in the face she was on the ground now...an few minutes later Joy could talk well Abbie asked her Joy she put her hands on Headmaster Cross table well lets just say Louise Dinan Joy told him that wasn't not me she fell down the stairs by her self Abbie told him slamming her hands on his desk to Kathy the bus outside book club Katie the window Clair the chair Joy went on fine Abbie shouted running out of the office i think you should flower her Joy told him.

Joy turned smiling at him it an very long list no one deid but still poor Louise Dinan Joy strayed the HeadMaster Cross eyes where almost out of head i know but your not with her for the rest of time are you she said walking of the room HeadMaster Cross looked after her there no way thoes two are real frineds he thought shacking his head.

Abbie around then she saw Ichijo seating down reading an book he looked up and smiled at her Hello Abagael he said she smiled back call me Abbie she told him seat he said patting the space of the chair next to him she walked slowly to seat next to him no be scarred i'm not Aido i will not bite you he told her she looked at the his book hmm i read this one black bird she laugh you like Mange to he asked his eyes big of cour es Abbie told him he hugged her laugh them walked away Abbie seat there looking after him she laugh.

Then the door opened HeadMaster Cross walked in Hello Abagael he said she smiled even thought she hate being called Abagael Hello HeadMaster Cross she said closing her eyes where is Joyann he asked her sleeping like an dead person she told him getting up to walk over to him well he said i got news you and Joyann can strayed school today he sand dancing around the room Abbie was so happy she did to then were laugh ting when they heard what the hell they looked up to see Joy and Kain standing at the top of the stairs we get to go to school Abbie sang dancing up the stairs but Kain turned and said to Joy why are you Friends with her he asked Joy shock her head and turned to Abbie Kain walked down the stairs.

Abbie got changed into her new uni from it was so more cool them her old one all green she loved her new white one she walked out in the hall to see Aido she thought about what Ichijo had meant bu i'm not Aido i will not bit you Abbie walked down the hall past him he smiled at her then she heard an Joy shouting Abbie Abbie where are you she shouted Abbie ran down the stairs to see Joy standing there no she shouted at her what Joy asked your hair what about it Joy asked her running her hand thorn her hair you have hair to your waist and you wear it in an pony tail every day back in our old school but not her she ran down trying to grab Joy hair but Joy had ran out the door JOYANN CATER DAILY GET BACK HERE NOW!


End file.
